narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyomi Yuri
aosbFv7KCT8 Kiyomi Yuri (清見百合, Yuri Kiyomi) is an ANBU operative and former Jonin kunoichi of the Hidden Cloud. She is second child and final child of Seika Amamoto and Kirei Yuri; making her the younger and lesser known sister of Kiyoshi Yuri. Growing up in the shadow of her elder brother, Kiyoshi of the White Sharingan, Kiyomi was often seen in a much more dull light when compared to prodigious brother. This, as well as her poor skills in ninjutsu, lead to her seeking out power of her own and feed her determination to prove to everybody that she was in fact more capable than her brother. She saw herself as a let down to her clan and saw her lack of skill as the decided factor such kept her from inherited her Yuri birthright. Kiyomi'$ true calling exists through the arts Bukijutsu and Genjutsu, drawing direct parallels to her deceptive and violent nature. With the vast prowess of trickery up her sleeve, Kiyomi came to be known as: The Walking Illusion. And though she progressed through the shinobi world, creating a name for herself from her high potential mission success rate in espionage. She still fell far behind Kiyoshi's accomplishments. Growing up in an era where troubles were at every corner, Kiyomi would often watch as her father as he would leave for months on end to tend to those delicate situations. During this time her father was renowned as a Saviour of some sort, birthed as transmigrant of the founder of Ninshu, otherwise regarded as the Sage of Six Paths. While she acknowledged and admired her father's valiant efforts in such times, her young mind also turned this into a source of hatred. Kiyomi believed that her father should be at home fulfilling a man's duty, protecting and providing for his family. Realising her very own brother aspired to be just like him, she took it upon herself to strive gain a power like no other. When she had received the news of her grandfather's death, she grieved not for him, but to the realization that he entrusted it all to Kiyoshi. It was as if not matter how much effort she put into life, everything was always about him. He was the bane of her existence. And she realized, that he existed only as a obstacle to surpass. She would use him as a stepping stone to rule Kumogakure, no, the entirety of the Lightning Country from beneath -- constructing the Black Sun from those very roots. She became known as Head Mistress (長情, Choujou) to all of her subordinates. Soon awakening in her known latent power. As opposed to Kiyoshi's white, her dojutsu manifested as black in color, matching the dark heart she now possessed. The years had passed, and Kiyomi kept little contact with her Yuri roots. Miraculously, despite the bitterness she held, she managed to find love within a Yasaki Hatake, then again, perhaps she meant to anger Kiyoshi by becoming involved with someone he despised. Resulting as direct product of their union, she gave birth to the love of her life. Even with all the love shown to Kaya in her upbringing, still groomed her daughter for the inevitable future that awaits. Personality Despite being brought up by her mother, Kiyomi adopted nearly none of her personality traits which is uncommon to say the least. As opposed to her mothers former shyness and timid behaviour, Kiyomi is a very outgoing. From a young age she has displayed a tremendous amount of social confidence. Due to this she would find making friends and forging bonds with other people a simple task. Growing up, Kiyomi was known for being a friend to everyone. Her confidence allowed her to do things few could actually do. Including voicing her opinions, speaking to large amounts of people and doing things that risked embarrassment on her part, all without a shred of fear or anxiety. This was a textbook quality for a good leader. While this quality is essentially good, it brings about a number of bad qualities. Her vast amount of confidence is sometimes portrayed as pure arrogance, even if it is unintended. Also, she tends to speak before she thinks. Stemmed from her confidence, Kiyomi isn't afraid to say what she truly thinks about a person or situation with no restraint, no matter how bad. Because of this she has been sometimes slated as rude and inconsiderate. Despite being accused of being mean or inconsiderate, this is not the case. Kiyomi is loving and caring human being but few get to see this side of her as she struggles to display these feelings, whether it be to a crush or even a family member. A prime example of this is how she treats her brother. She acts like she dosen't care about him and sometimes is actually rude to him, but this just a ploy to cover up that really she loves him more than anything in the world. This trait is one of the few traits adopted from her mother. The second and last is her compassion. From a young age her mother taught her the value of compassion and its power. For as long as she has been alive, Kiyomi has cared deeply about the welfare of others before even concerning herself with her own well being. On multiple occassions she has displayed that she would gladly risk her life to save those incapable of defending themselves, whether it be a loved one or someone she had just met. Much like her mother, Kiyomi always ought to improve the lives of those around her and that was just the type of person she was. In direct counterpart to her mother, Kiyomi has always been a rather lively person. She is literally filled to the brim with energy. Always rearing with excitement and ready to go, no matter what is is. As a child this was perceived as just being the average hyper child, but as she grew and matured it was clear that that was not the case, her energy was simply a unique form of enthusiasm, uncommon to the masses. The mere aura of her enthusiastic approach to things inspires nearly all that her around her to follow her example. Yet another trait to her unrivalled leadership skills. As well as her gusto approach to regular situations, she has always approached the worst of situations the same way. No matter how glum things are looking for her or how much the odds are against she will still remain with her positive. This is but a testament of her never ending optimism. Although this is overall an amazing trait to possess, it can often be seen as annoying. Sometimes her energy is far too much for some people to tolerate thus leading to her annoying them. Additionally, in battle in presents itself as an irritating persistence and resilience. Mixed into her combat, her energy effectively tired out enemies. WILL BE COMPLETED TOMORROW!!! Appearance Abilities Like her brother, Kiyomi was slated to become a prodigy, being the daughter of two astounding shinobi. However, this was far from the case. Kiyomi had next to no skill utilizing Ninjutsu. Due to this she went into a slight depression. She would slack off during her time at the academy as she thought with no talent for ninjutsu she wouldn't even make it as a shinobi. It wasn't until she heard the rumors of what people were saying about her that she changed her mind. This along with her growing tired of being in the shadow of her elder brother, lead her into devoting her time into shinobi training. This sheer determination for power brought about something she was truly talented in... Kenjutsu. Kiyomi displayed a natural gift with the swords. Upon becoming fairly advanced in Kenjutsu, she tried her luck with other forms of Bukijutsu. In nearly all of the forms she was gifted with natural raw talent that needed to be honed. Before long she was a master in most forms. Unlike most she wasn't born with an elemental affinity but instead an affinity to Yin-Yang. Due to her Yin prowess, Kiyomi excelled in the usage of Genjutsu. She was able to cast the most intricate of illusions and activate them with the utmost subtlety. Also she was more than impressive enhancing her body utilizing the life giving properties of Yang. Taijutsu Bukijutsu Due to her lack of Ninjutsu prowess as a child, Kiyomi was forced to find something else she was good at. Through trial and error through the various jutsu types she eventually stumbled across Bukijutsu (武器術, Literally meaning: Weapon Techniques). They are techniques that entail the use of any handheld weapons in combat. While always being around Bukijutsu (due to her Bukijutsu Class in the academy), she never really focused on it due to her slacking about during the majority of her academy days. Being an Uchiha, she was naturally gifted at Shurikenjutsu, with the aid of her Sharingan. As she grew slightly older it turned she had a natural talent in the majority of Bukijutsu, not just Shurikenjutsu. Her skills with weapons were mostly displayed within the usage of Kenjutsu, being the first form she came to conquer. At Jonin level, Kiyomi was more a less at advanced or mastery level in every form on Bukijutsu. Even as at Chunin and Genin level she was a formidable foe to most. Being a Bukijutsu specialist, her main form of combat relies on the usage of weaponry. The diversity of her weapons proved a challenge to all those that opposed her as she could switch weapons at any time to change her fighting style, attack patterns and method of attack in an instant. Whether it be long, medium or close range she is a deadly shinobi. People would previously doubt her true skill as a shinobi due to her relying on bukijutsu as oppose to the traditional ninjutsu however, as they came to realise the true extent of her prowess they thought otherwise. With her Bukijutsu she was capable of taking down skilled ninjutsu wielders, elemental or not. It was her unique mastery of Bukijutsu that earned her her name as a Shinobi, its her pride&Joy and her claim to fame. Her skill in Bukijutsu is also one of the reasons why she was selected to be in the Clouds ANBU Black Ops. Although most Shinobi with the Hidden Cloud are quite advanced in one form of Bukijutsu, her talent within this art is still far above most of her fello Cloud-Nin, which is a commendable feat in itself. Kiyomi is said to be one of the greatest Weapon Users in the history of the shinobi world. Shurikenjutsu A skill in which Kiyomi had mastered as a genin. Coupled with her sharingan, Kiyomi is nothing but a deadeye with all forms of projectile weapons. Ever since her academy days she had displayed amazing aim while hardly even trying, being far better than all of her classmates. As she gradually became interested in the art, her skills increased exponentially. She would put in long hours of throwing Kunai and Shuriken alike at immobile targets. Overtime she would toughen her training. The first was was by throwing them while she was sprinting and another way was throwing multiple projectiles simultaneously. Once she had mastered these skills, she moved on. She then attempted hit targets in a blind-spot by accurately deflecting one kunai off another, with little surprise she soon also mastered this. Kiyomi soon came to realise that accuracy by itself wouldn't achieve much in Shurikenjutsu. In order to improve her shurikenjutsu she would learn many more things. The first of which, was depth perception. Depth perception is the visual ability to perceive the world in three dimensions (3D) and the distance of an object. With an enhance depth perception, her visual awareness of her surroundings increased thus allowing her to make calculated throws (increasing her hit percentage). Also, with this she can essentially estimate the distance between her and her target, enabling her to plan ways to land hits on the target judging by his distance, location and/or travelling speed. Her next target to improve her skills in Shurikenjutsu was to increase the speed of which she threw her projectiles at. In order to so she had to increase the physical strength in her arms, she underwent multiple training regimes to do so. Which included; push ups, pull ups and weight training. Another way she could do so is the Manipulating Attack Blades technique, where she releases chakra from her hand over an area within which he can maintain the kunai in suspension. As a result, the enemy may get blindsided and denied any escape route at the same time. With a simple hand movement, she is able to fire all the kunai at once. The final method to improve this was her Hand-Eye Coordination, while not bad there was still room for improvement. A simple way of doing so was simply by playing catch. To improve the lethality of her projectiles, she has the points coated with poison. Upon becoming an advanced user of Shurikenjutsu she could then begin to bring it to a whole new level. Implemented her Shurikenjutsu with genius tactics she could increase her hit percentage vastly. A common tactic with Shurikenjutsu is to hide a shuriken in the shadow of another shuriken. The trick is to somehow draw the enemy's attention towards the upper shuriken. Then, they have to deal with the path of the lower, unnoticed shuriken. However, this technique loses all efficiency if the enemy spots the lower shuriken, which is only possible if they duck down. Another effective, yet simple technique is the Manipulated Shuriken Technique. By attaching translucent strings, he is able to freely manipulate the shuriken(s) in any direction with just a single movement of their fingertip. The initial attack is not meant to hit, just for the enemy to evade the attack. After this has happened, she will wait a while and then she she make it come from behind. When used correctly, the enemy will have no chance of escape. Kiyomi can use this technique better than most as she can predict her enemies movements using the Sharingan. She also uses a Fuinjutsu to aid her. The seal is on a bracelet which instantly summons shuriken and kunai of various sizes and shape, becoming able to unleash a large barrage at a blinding speeds. Kiyomi's mastery over Shurikenjutsu, allows her to use other weapons as opposed to just Kunai and Shuriken. She is able to utilize Senbon and Fūma Shuriken. In regards to the Fūma Shuriken, Kiyomi can throw them with devastating might. Despite this, she tends to utilize it in Melee combat more. As opposed to the straight-edged ones which cannot be folded (which look like the giant version of the standard issue shurikens), she wields the curved-edged collapsible due to its easy storage usage. By spinning the blade in her hand she can easily stab and slash her opponent. She has amazing skill with Senbon also, they are metal needles with a point at both ends. While generally used for medical procedures, a select few are able to utilize them in combat. Despite lacking the lethality her other projectiles possess, she is able to utilize them with maximum efficiency due to her accuracy, generally aiming for acupuncture points. If she strikes any vital points, she could incapacitate or even kill their target. Due to their size, when thrown at a fast enough speed they become more a less invisible and extremely hard to dodge. She is able to throw them in the masses using the Manipulating Attack Blades technique. It cannot be dodged by moving away since the needles cover a wide area in all directions, controlled by chakra. To improve the likelihood of her Senbon hitting its mark she ustilizes a simple technique. She first throws senbon with bells attached and senbon without bells at the same time with the intention that the opponent will only react to the sound of the bells and won't notice the silent ones, getting hit by these. This technique is made possible my manipulating how the brain works: reacting to the sound, the brain "forgets" about the information provided by the other senses. Kyūjutsu Another fearsome addition to her long range arsenal is her skills at Archery. Like her other forms of Bukijutsu, she was always skilled within Kyūjutsu. Outside of the academy her mother had made her undergo lessons in archery at the age of eight years old. At the age of ten, her accuracy was said to be inhuman, being able to hit all immobile targets and is highly likely to hit ones moving at a considerable speed. With a shot, she could either attempt to kill or simply incapacitate her target, simply by aiming for different parts of the body. As a child she lacked physical strength which disabled her from hitting targets at long distances. However as he grew older and ventured into her teenage years and began doing more training, her physical strength had substantially increase. Thanks to this, her range dramatically increased. Another perk granted by her increase of strength was the power and speed at which the arrow travelled at. Soon enough her arrows were capable of penetrating a multitude of materials, including; wood, rock and with the aid of chakra, some types of metal. While generally being a right-handed wielder, she has learned to utilize the bow with the same efficiency with her left hand, becoming one of the rare ambidextrous archers. A skill she had picked up is the ability to fire multiple arrows at once, due to this she can fire a maximum of fire arrows with one pull of the string. However, as her skill in ninjutsu grew she learned to apply the Shadow Shuriken Technique. With this she can clone the arrow after its release to create more than one which makes it harder for her opponent. In order to stay steady to make an accurate shot, she worked on breath control. Once this had been conquered she would completely hold her breath from the moment she drew the string until the moment she released it. Her skill in Archery makes her a deadly hunter. Coupling these skills with her stealth and abilities to remain hidden from her foe, she can execute shots without her target even knowing she has shot. Partly due to her arrows not making any sound at all. Being around Bows since a mere child she has gained a unique understanding of them. With a simple glance she can essentially tell the specs of the bow. This enables to easily tell its strengths and weaknesses. Within a matter of seconds she can tell the bow's draw weight, its age and even the speed at which it fires at. As well as just Bows and Arrows, Kyūjutsu extends to Crossbows as well. A crossbow is a type of weapon based on the bow and consisting of a horizontal bow-like assembly mounted on a stock. It shoots projectiles called bolts or quarrels. Her accuracy with this is just as accurate as with a standard bow. Due to just having to pull a trigger the release tends to be faster however, reloading is slightly longer. She tends to wield a small handheld crossbow which she can use on the move. These are obviously lighter in weight making travel easier however they lack the power granted by the larger crossbows. With her bow and arrow, she created a variety of unique Kyūjutsu styles. The first of which was named the Multi Arrow Style. This style revolves around her use of the Shadow Arrow Technique. After releasing the original arrow she would multiply them to overwhelm her target, making it harder to dodge. As well as just a single target, this was efficient for taking out a group of targets at once. This style is extremely hard to evade due to the amount of arrows, anticipating all of them at once is virtually impossible. By firing and multiplying the arrow into the sky she could create a shower of arrows to rain down on her enemy, covering a large area making dodging extremely hard. She tends to use this when her presence and whereabouts are unknown to her target. By applying the simple concept of this style with arrows armed with explosive tags, she is capable of mass destruction. At any point during the arrows course of flight she can detonate them, either one by one or all at once to bombard her target with forceful explosions. Utilizing her light refracting arrows she can create a barrage of near invisible arrows at the target. As well as this, she can implement all of her trick arrows into this style. What makes this style so powerful is its power to overwhelm and being able to combine any of its techniques to fit the situation Kiyomi may find herself in. The versatility of this style is truly unlike any other, which is to be expected as she is deemed as one of the greatest archers alive. Kiyomi utilizes a number of trick arrows... Ranchājutsu During a covert operation within the Land of Sky, Kiyomi stumbled across a rather unusual piece of weaponry, one she had never seen in person. It was called the Handheld Kunai Launcher. This weapon enables the user to fire kunai at blinding speeds, in an automatic barrage fire or a single shot fire. Before long, Kiyomi began to take a liking to the Launcher, figuring it to be more pratical and effective, in some situations, than simply throwing a kunai/shuriken. She took apart the launcher and reconstructed it in an all new model. It was slightly smaller and had smaller kunai ammunition so it could travel three times the speed thus increasing its killing potential. Her launcher had a seal within the nuzzle which enabled her to summon her modified kunai right in to the launcher, which seemed as if it had an endless amount of ammo. Thanks to her natural affinity towards weapons, it didn't take her long to get the hang of utilizing the Launcher. She had morealess 100% hit accuracy in regards to static targets. Her aiming became nearly perfect, even without using the sight attached to the launcher. Kiyomi was capable of hitting multiple moving targets in rapid succession. Such accuracy enabled her to choose whether she wanted to kill or simply impair her target. Not only was her accuracy amazing, it remained consistent the further away the target was. Like Shurikenjutsu and Kyūjutsu, she learned to factor in the wind (and other environmental factors) into her shot to ensure a hit, however wind is less of a factor due to the propulsion power of her launcher. Before long she became ambidextorous in the Launchers usage. It was at that point she decided that she would construct an identical launcher, in order to wield one in each hand. As she expected, it was substantially harder to hit two seperate targets simutaneously and to even hit the same target simutaneously. It required a great deal of focus and skill. In mere weeks she managed to perfect dual wielding the Launchers. With this new found skill she became truly deadly with the Launchers, she would be capable of overwhelming her opponent with projectiles and outmaneuvering her opponents. Her skill with the Launchers was truly devasting as she could fire projectiles so fast only shinobi with top tier reflexes would be able to evade. As her skill grew she began to realise her two Launchers were only good at medium range combat and lacked range. She desired to take out targerts from ranges outside the capabilities of her Shurikenjutsu and Kyūjutsu prowess. Due to this she decided to construct a long range launcher. The only difference from the original model (the Pistol Launcher) was the length of the barrel and the kunai design. This Rifle Launcher was fitted with an ehanced scope which allowed her to see her targets from distances her bare eyes weren't capable of. With this weapon she became a true threat, she was able kill her targets from places where they couldn't see her or attack her. However, exceptional sensory-nin may be able to sense her. She is known as a merciless sniper and feared for her long range capabilities Yin-Yang Dōjutsu Sharingan Despite it not being her surname, Kiyomi is in fact an Uchiha. While only a half-blood she was still capable of awakening her clans famous Kekkei Genkai. Although it was high unlikely that she would ever possess the Sharingan, the impossible happened. Upon recieving the news that her father had died, it awoke. The rage, pain and fustration had triggered the Kekkei Genkai to manifest. However, like her brother there was a slight mutation in its manifestation. As opposed to the crimson red colour of the Sharingan, hers manifested as black shade. Its speculated to be because of the negative emotions in which triggered it. In just under two years she had mastered the Sharingan, using it to aid her in battle and further her prowess as the lethal assassin she is. The Sharingan grants Kiyomi two broad abilities, the first of which is the "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan) and the second is the "Eye of Hypnotism" (催眠眼, Saimingan). From both of these, stem other smaller abilities that make up the Sharingan. These two abilities aren't restricted to one of her eyes. A prominent ability under the Eye of Insight is the ability to physically see chakra, commonly enabled by most Dōjutsu. Kiyomi can see the chakra in different colours in order to distinguish it by its composition or source. For example, human chakra is presented as blue and a tailed beasts chakra is displayed as red. Being able to see chakra, Kiyomi is also able to see the chakra flow of a living being. Due to this, she is able to see any irregularities in the chakra flow allowing her to see if one is placed under a genjutsu. While nowhere near in comparison to the Hyuga's Byakugan, Kiyomi is able to see through certain objects and obstructions. An ability rather unique to the Sharingan, is that it gives Kiyomi an advanced clarity of perception. This sprouts a plethora of useful skills, for example; being able to read lips and mimic movements as subtle as something like pencil movements. This ability is also useful in combat, allowing him to keep track of speeding objects, such as thrown shurikens and kunai knives. As she developed her Sharingan, she learnt that it grants some predictive capabilities. By reading the slightest muscle tension in an enemies body, Kiyomi is able to anticipate the movements of his attacker. However, this ability has been rendered useless against unorthodox fighting styles such as the Drunken Fist. Perhaps the most well-known ability granted by the Sharingan is its capability to copy any jutsu they see. Kiyomi can immaculately learn, memorise and perform any ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu he sees. She only needs to see it once to replicate it. Once she learns the new technique she generally puts her own little touch on it too claim it as her own. There is a limit to what she is able to copy however. She needs the prerequisite abilities before she can reproduce it therefore she is unable to mimic Kekkei Genkai techniques or techniques from nature types she cant utilize. The first ability granted to Kiyomi by the Eye of Hypnotism is known to the world as Genjutsu: Sharingan. This technique allows Kiyomi to do many things however, the most common usage is, through eye contact, she suggests thought and actions to deceive the target into disclosing information or to do certain things, this generally happens without the victims knowledge. As her skill in this practice grew, she was able to completely manipulate ones actions. This technique can be repelled by strong willed individuals. Kiyomi is able to take control of multiple people at once but this is harder to control them and easier for them to escape her clutches. With this ability, Kiyomi is able to cast powerful Genjutsu upon eye contact. Her signature sharingan illusion is what is known as Deaths Door, where she creates an illusion of her victim witnessing their own brutal death. How the victim's death occurs entierly depends on their fears. After this genjutsu has been put into affect the victim is generally paralysed by fear. Kiyomi isn't limited to just this genjutsu, she is able to create many illusions for different situations. As well as creating genjutsu Kiyomi can remove genjutsu placed on the target by others. She has been seen on multiple occasions to be able to render her target unconscious with a simple glance. While only temporary, this ability is instantaneous. The second and final ability stemmed from the Eye of Hypnotism Kiyomi uses is to "see the future". Despite being able to use it to the full extent, she is rarely seen to use it. In order for this ability to work he mimics the exact moves of his opponent. He then suggests an action, such as hand seals to a technique he and the opponent knows. Once this has been done, it'll appear to the opponent that Kiyomi has seen into the future and foreseen the outcome. Kiyomi has also been seen to complete the action before her enemy does, generally using the Sharingan's genjutsu to confuse or delay them. Equipment Being an elite assassin and battle combatant, Kiyomi has an array of equipment to aid her on missions and confrontations. While her skills alone are impressive, even she herself notes that she couldn't be the shinobi she is today without the use of her equipment. From weapons, to scrolls, to poisions she utilizes each and every one of them to maximum efficiency to gain the upperhand in battle. Chakra Armour - Version Two During a covert operation with the Land of Snow, Kiyomi found an old lab with a few old Chakra Armours. She took an interest in it and decided to smuggle it back to the Hidden Cloud Village. After testing it out she had realised that it was only a prototype. Kiyomi took it upon herself to remodel and complete the Armour for her own use. With her vast technological prowess she had managed to do so. The amour was black and covered her whole body (except her feet). She made it out of a rare secret material only known to be found on island off the coast of the Land of Water. The material was extraordinarily durable and was capable of withstanding swords slashes, speeding projectiles and even multiple explosive tags. While these feats are impressive, they are hardly the best features of the armour. What makes this amour so special is its ability to absorb the chakra from ninjutsu and genjutsu alike. Upon making contact with the armour, the chakra is literally sucked from the technique which in turn nullifies it and renders it useless. Raw chakra, however, is unable to be absorbed. The chakra absorbed is sent to Kiyomi's own chakra reserve, if her reserves are full the chakra will just seap out of the armour at a steady rate. Although the armour does have a higher absorbing rates, large amounts of chakra can be too much for the armour to handle. The majority of A-Rank techniques contain more chakra than the armour to handle. If she is hit with one the armour will absorb as much of the chakra as it can which will negate some of the damage, however she will still feel the hit. Also if, for instance, an S-Rank technique were to directly hit her the armour would most likely brake due to an overload of chakra. Kiyomi developed another feature in order to protect against such techniques powerful techniqques. By a simple voice command, "Barrier Activate", an invisible sypherical barrier is expelled around the armour and thus Kiyomi. The barrier has no physical form, meaning things can pass through it at will. However, when techniques enter the barrier they begin to get absorbed. Due to this, Kiyomi can absorb most techniques chakra before they even reach her body. Attatchments During creation she fitted the armour with attachments that she deemed useful. The first attachment is a Winged Mechanical Device. Kiyomi remodelled the original WMD into a small circular disk that fits onto the back of the armour. Upon the voice command, "Wings" the two metal wings spring out either side of the disk. This new model (WMD-2.0) is much more efficient than the first model as it grants the user an added degree of versatility when on ground. Also, the wings have a new design which enable higher top speed. How the WMD-2.0 works is essentially the same as the original. Which is by just flowing chakra through the wings, which propels her through sky and allows for flight. The next attachment isn't really much of an attachment but is regarded as one by Kiyomi. It is called the IC (which is short for invisibility cloak). When she says the voice command Disappear, her armour refracts the light around it causing a degree of invisibility. Sensors are still able to pick up her chakra signature to pinpoint her location, but when used in tandem with the Chakra Suppression Technique she can traverse the environment undetected. However, a keen eye would be capable of spotting slight distortions in the light and Dojutsu wielders would be able to see her via her chakra network. The last attachment is known as the Petrification Gauntlets, this peice of equipment was an idea Kiyomi stoll from a scroll during a covert operation. She has one fitted on each hand. What they do is basically turn anything she touches into turn. Like most of her gear, this is activated by a voice command ("Petrify"). Once it is activated it sends chemicals onto the surface of the target which then petrifies the opponents. The amount of body petrified is determined on how long he grips onto their body and where. The effects of this can only be reversed by a single chemical compound, and Kiyomi is the only known human alive to formulate this compound. Trivia *Despite being the opposite gender to her creator, Kiyomi's personality is awfully similar to his and shares a number of characteristics with her creator.